


Printed Moments

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Getting to Know Each Other, Newspapers, Random Encounters, Sex, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two complete strangers come together for one purpose, to read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Printed Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy!

I'd finally managed to take a much needed vacation and ended up in a private resort that a friend had suggested to me. It had been a long wait but when it finally came around, I couldn't be happier with the result as I made my way inside the lavish hotel.

I settled in, getting acquainted with the area as much as I could and finding out about their newspaper distribution. I had a routine that I wanted to keep if at all possible and it had turned out that they did carry my favorite newspaper but it was only one copy. I figured I'd be the only one reading it in such a beautiful place so the next day I woke up early, grabbed coffee and some food from the open breakfast buffet and headed towards a shaded area that overlooked the ocean.

I sighed softly as I took it in then grabbed the paper and started my normal routine of reading leisurely as I did at home. I remained undisturbed until about half an hour later when I noticed a tall man searching around me. He was looking thru some papers and magazines and I realized that he might be looking for mine "Hi, sorry. Were you looking for this?" I asked as I showed him my paper.

He'd nodded and smiled slightly "I was actually but don't worry about it. If you're not reading the arts section I would like it" I smiled back at him, handing him the section and watched as he sat in front of me to read it. I faintly recognized him but I couldn't place my finger on how. 

We both read in silence and I finished going thru my sections before I put the paper down and left without a word. I didn't want to interrupt him as he looked very deep in thought as he read.

The next morning, I came down to same area with the newspaper. I sipped my coffee as I grabbed the first section and began to read. A few minutes later, the same tall man walked over to the area. I looked up and we both smiled as he made his way to me. "Do you want the Arts again?" I asked and he nodded "Yes please. Thank you" he said while sitting down. 

As I finished another section and put it down, he grabbed it and began to read. It was funny that with all the people and space in this large resort that we'd both ended up together for the same reason. 

This happened again the next day. This time thought he'd sat next to me and I'd handed him the arts section without saying a word as I read my own. I had to be honest that I found him attractive and I'd learned who he was. This seemed so odd but wonderful at the same time.

Apparently the Front Desk girl had taken notice of our routine and had come over to say that she'd ordered a second copy of the newspaper so we wouldn't have to fight over it. She smiled, placing it on the table. Me and the man I now knew named Ben looked at eachother then at the paper but didn't touch it.

We went back to reading and I excused myself a few minutes later as I needed to get ready to head out and meet some friends. I knew that he'd be there the next morning so I'd gotten up the same time I usually did but didn't end up getting down there until half an hour later as I'd decided to dress up a little.

I didn't expect him to notice but I felt better and as I turned the corner towards the section, I bumped right into him. I smiled at him then looked towards the table where a man sat reading the paper. I looked at Benedict and him at me before he spoke "Would you like to grab breakfast?" I smiled then nodded "I'd love to" We walked over to the breakfast buffet.

We'd properly introduced ourselves to one another before grabbing food and sitting down. I watched as he made himself a cup of tea in a very British way as he added milk. As soon as we both sat down with our food and drink, we began to get to know one another. Talking about anything and everything under the sun.

\---

 

I laughed as he talked a mile a minute as I sipped on my orange juice "Oh my gosh, do you really know Ed Sheeran? He's one of my favorite musicians" I say and then he tells me a story about how he was supposed to be in his video and I laugh.

"My schedule is hectic so I couldn't make it but I would have had a blast" He says as he grabs his own glass and takes a long sip of it as he looks at me. I tell him about some of my favorite music and he agrees with some of it and not with others.

"City & Colour always gets me" I say and he beams "He's amazing. I could listen to all his albums in a row and start all over again" I beam and give him a high five which makes him laugh but he obliges me.

I can't believe how much we have in common and how down to earth he is. We're having breakfast in a far away place where no one really knows us and I'm happy because I like having him to myself.

"So be honest, did I drive you crazy with the paper thing?" He leans on his forearms as he asks and I laugh "No, it was just so odd because usually I don't get disturbed while reading" I smiled, teasing him slightly.

"Well it's not my fault that they only had one copy" He shoot back and I laughed "Some divine plan I'm sure" I winked and he smiled but his eyes changed slightly after I did that. "Yeah, maybe" I could feel my cheeks heat up as he kept looking at me and I looked into his beautiful eyes.

It was just a silly joke but his attention was making me squirm slightly. He was famous and gorgeous. I was just an ordinary girl so I could never have a chance with a man like him.. or so I thought.

 

We'd finished breakfast and he stood up, taking my hand in his as he helped me up "Thank you" I held his hand before letting it go.

Benedict and I walked towards the hallway leading to the elevators. I could feel his eyes on me as we walked. I turned to look at him "Do I have something on my face?" I stopped suddenly and his eyes widened

"What?" He said taken slightly back as I put my hands on my hips "You keep looking at me and it's making me nervous" I said honestly as I pressed the button for the elevator.

"Oh. I didn't mean to stare. I'm just trying to get a read on you" He said, smiling as he stood in front of me now "Well you can just ask" I stepped into the elevator and he followed.

He pressed the button for the 7th floor and I went to press mine but he stilled my hand "Would you like to come to my room?" He held my hand in his as I looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I..." My mouth opened and closed for a second before I squeezed his hand back and nodded "Yes" I felt my entire body heat up at his intentions.

We reached the floor and he lead me towards his door. He unlocked it and opened it for me. As I stepped inside, I heard the door click shut followed by the bolt. I didn't know what I was doing but I couldn't have said no to his invitation.

"I don't do this" He said as he walked up to me then looked down at me. I bit my bottom lip as I reached to take his hand "Neither do I" I swallowed as he moved in closer and I played with his fingers as he inched closer.

I looked into his beautiful eyes as I leaned up to press a kiss to his lips. It was a soft, shy press of lips then we pulled back before he tipped my chin up and delved inside without reservation.

I gasped into the kiss as I moved my hands to his forearms as I balanced while we kissed. It went from slow to mind melting in what seemed like a second.

We are kissing like we're drowning and I fight to stay in the kiss until I can't any longer and break it as my hands squeezed at his arms "Your lips are even better than I imagined" He said and I looked at him with surprise "You've thought of my lips?"

He nodded as he ran a hand thru his hair "When I first saw you they were pursed in concentration and when you looked at me, your smile was so inviting" He kept going and I smiled

"Did you want to keep describing them or shall we kiss some more?" I asked with a smirk on my face and he narrowed his eyes playfully before pulling me in, his large hands splayed on my back before he kissed my lips and made my body burn with desire. 

 

We ended up on the bed, sitting at first and then horizontal. He laid beside me, his arm beside me as he hovered over as we kissed. I ran my hand over his shirt as he pressed kisses over my lips.

"I can't remember the last time I've kissed someone like this" I whispered against his lips as he pulled away "Only special beings can kiss like you do" He said and nipped on his bottom lip.

He laid beside me as he ran his free hand down my side, making me moan softly "Stop me if I'm going too fast" I looked to him then took his hand, moving it to my stomach then slowly up "It's okay touch me however you wish" I let out a shaky breath as his fingers reached the top of my shirt and the pads ran over the sensitive skin of my breasts.

We both moaned as he teased his fingers over the skin "Share my bed until we leave this place. Be mine in this paradise" He looked to me for my response "Yes. I want to be yours" I sat up and he followed.

I unbuttoned his shirt as he found the hem of mine as we kissed with abandon. His fingers undid the clasp of my bra before I felt my full breasts cupped by his large hands. I moaned into his mouth as I pulled his shirt of before undoing his jeans.

He teased at them, his thumb caressing the nubs to full peaks as the heat and wetness between my thighs grew "Please" I begged against his lips. Not knowing for what but needing him desperately.

"Your heat stokes my own and I want to burn in our fire" He pulled off my pants and underwear in one smooth move before he took off his own. I lay completely naked for his hungry eyes as I looked at his body, his cock which bobbed against his lower stomach.

He was a fucking work of art. Chiseled by God himself to drive women to madness I was sure. He shifted us until he was between my thighs, flanking his own as he kissed me.

 

"Ooooooh...yes... please.. so close" I tangled my hair into his curls as he inched closer to my center. I needed release and he teased me with his touches and kisses.

"I can't wait to taste your desire" He said as he looked into my eyes as he licked. My hips bucked as he started his assault. I pulled on his hair which earned me a quick flick to my clit which made me see stars.

He held down my hips with one hand as he used the other to cup my breast and tease at my sensitive nipple. I squirmed and grinded down against him as he now teased the tip of his tongue inside me "Oooooh" I whimpered as he moved his hand away then put his fingers to better use.

I moaned, hissed and cursed as he now teased a finger up to the knuckle before withdrawing it. He eventually added a second and by then I was burning, begging like a whore for release.

He obliged and went full force on making me lose my mind with his fingers inside me as he used his tongue to drive me mad "Ooooooooh... yeeeah.." I whimpered as my toes curled and my orgasm hit suddenly.

My back bowed and I moaned his name along with appreciative moans of what he'd just done to me but he didn't stop. He devoured me until I shook "Never have I tasted a more delicious woman" I panted as he moved to me then kissed my lips.

I kissed back, moaning into his mouth as I moved to straddle him. His hands moved to my hips, tightening "Please tell me you have protection" I said in between kisses as I felt his hardness against me.

"Yes, hold on" He reached over before pulling the little side drawer open and found a condom. I took it from him, moving back and taking him on hand which made him hiss and moan loudly. I stroked him as I ripped the edge of the packet with my teeth before sliding it over his beautiful cock.

I stroked him until he moved my hand away and then pulled me close. I moved, hovering over him as I lined him up and slowly sank over him.

His head hit the headboard with a small thud as I reached the hilt and we both moaned desperately. I kissed him as I got used to him being inside me before slowly moving my hips.

"So tight around me. Come on love, move for me" I braced myself on his shoulders as I slowly moved up and down his cock. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the feeling of him inside me and I began to speed up.

He let me have my way as he moaned and gripped me tighter "Ooooh... Benedict" I panted as I rode him as he leaned in to lick at my nipples. I couldn't control myself as he licked and bit the sensitive skin.

"You're beautiful. Come for me" He growled as hs suckled my nipple and I broke, coming above him as I rode him faster. I heard him follow me as I tightened around him and we both feel into bliss

 

We laid together, our legs entwined as we looked at one another as we laid on our sides "That was amazing" I said as I kissed him and he stroked at my skin.

"Yes it was. Such a skilled lover" He smiled as I nipped at his bottom lip "Only for those I desire as much as you" He kissed me softly, slowly as our bodies touched.


End file.
